Conductive polymers are highly sought after at the present time to serve as substitutes for metals in a variety of applications conducting electricity. For examples, conductive polymers hold promise in batteries, solar cells, semiconductors, electromagnetic shielding and even to replace traditional wiring.
Polyacetylene, or (CH).sub.x, is a material of considerable interest since it can be rendered highly conductive by treatment with a variety of electron donors or acceptors. The light weight and potential low cost of this polymeric material suggest that it may be used in a variety of technological applications. In fact, working p-n junctions and battery electrodes have been prepared by others. Unfortunately, (CH).sub.x suffers three significant limitations with regard to practical applications. First, (CH).sub.x is intractable (insoluble in all solvents and does not soften or melt) precluding fabrication of articles by conventional techniques. Second, it is oxidatively unstable, thereby severly restricting its use in ambient conditions. Finally, the thermodynamically stable trans isomeric form of (CH).sub.x renders the material brittle.
There exists a need for conducting polymers utilizing the beneficial properties of polyacetylene but also having improved processability, stability and mechanical integrity.